The Leroy Brothers
by phayte1978
Summary: For Day 3 of PliRoy Week - Meeting the Family - Yuri meets JJ's brothers. (very nsfw)


Yuri stopped dead in his tracks just as he entered their flat. JJ had told him his brothers were coming to stay for the weekend before they headed out to their next game (hockey players). Sure, Yuri had seen pictures of JJ's brothers- but he was not expecting this.

Four sets of blue eyes turning and smiled at him. Outside of different hairstyles, Yuri thought he had stepped into some weird alternate dimension. One with four Jean Jacques Leroys looking at him.

"Welcome home, princess!" JJ said as he hopped off the couch and hugged Yuri.

"Huh?" Yuri was still stunned as three other men went to stand up.

"Did you forget already?" JJ laughed, letting him go. "I told you my brothers were coming in town!"

"Yuri, this is Liam," JJ said, and the guy with glasses and buzzed hair that smirked at him- the exact same smirk JJ had. "He is older by three years, so he thinks he is smarter."

"Only cause I am."

"And the one next to him is Samuel," JJ said, pointing to the one with shaggy unkempt hair. Yuri saw a slight blush on Samuel's cheeks as he only nodded his direction. "He is the one a year older than me."

Stepping forward, the one with hair very similar to JJ's, but clearly younger took Yuri's hand and kissed it.

"And this would be Thomas," JJ said, pulling Yuri back to his side. "He is the baby and more of a brat than you are."

"Hey!" Thomas said, slapping at JJ. That was when JJ slapped back and before Yuri knew it, the two of them were on the floor wrestling as Liam and Samuel cheered them on. Yuri walked and pressed himself to the wall, wondering just how the fuck he was going to make it through this weekend. They all sounded alike, moved alike- fuck they even looked alike. There was no questioning the Leroy genes in this family.

"I give! I give!" Thomas yelled out as JJ had him pinned.

"Don't ever challenge the king!" JJ said, standing up and running his fingers through his hair. "Why don't you three run to the store and get some more beers? Yuri and I will order some pizzas for dinner."

"You just want that stunned little princess to yourself," Liam said, smirking between the two.

"Damn right I do," JJ laughed out, slapping Yuri on the ass as his brothers grabbed their coats and headed out the door. Once they left, JJ turned and put his hand under Yuri's chin, "Close your mouth, princess."

"You all look the same," Yuri whispered.

"Really? You think so?" JJ said, scratching his head, "I don't see it."

Getting his phone out, JJ started ordering pizzas and Yuri tried to wrap his brain around everything that had just happened.

* * *

Numerous beers, and a truck load of pizzas laters- Yuri found himself draped across JJ's lap on the couch. Having three extra people there, he couldn't spread out on the couch as he usually did. The more beers he drank, the more comfortable he got- not even noticing when he stretched his legs into Samuel's lap next to JJ. Thomas was in a chair next to the couch and Liam sprawled out on the floor as they watched a hockey game.

At times, the Leroys would start yelling and cheering. Yuri didn't get it, he never did. He had tried his hand at hockey, but he was too small and didn't like all that padding. Something else happen on the screen and they all started yelling again. Leaning over, Yuri grabbed one of JJ's beers and finished it off.

"Don't go drinking too much, princess," JJ whispered in his ear.

"Why not? Thought you liked it when I drank," Yuri said, wiggling his bottom on JJ's lap.

"Yuri-chan…." JJ whispered, his eyes closing.

He had not even noticed the hand that had taken his ankle and rubbed at his leg. Yuri was too into barely moving his body so they others couldn't see- but enough to drive JJ wild. More yelling around the room, and Yuri turned so he could press more against JJ, his face in his chest. Grabbing at his shirt, Yuri wiggled more, feeling as JJ's cock started to press against his bottom.

"I don't think Yuri is even watching," Thomas said as he rose from the chair and walked over where Yuri was. "He can't see the tv if he is turned away from it. "

The hand on his leg continued to gently pet up and down his leg. Yuri turned his face and saw Thomas standing over them. He could smell the beer on Thomas' breath as he loomed over him.

"Stop creeping him out," JJ said, pushing his brother back.

"How am I creeping him out? All I am doing is staring at him the way he has stared at us all night!"

Yuri gasped and looked back over to JJ- waiting for him to say something or stand up for him. No, that asshole only laughed.

"Seems like my princess is taken by you lot of misfits!" JJ laughed out.

Yuri slapped at JJ's shoulder, he went to slap again but JJ grabbed his wrist.

"Be nice, princess," JJ said before leaning down and kissing him gently.

That was not what Yuri wanted. Leaning up, he kissed JJ harder, forcing his tongue into his mouth, wiggling his ass harder on him. Being a room full of doppelgangers that not only looked- but sounded and acted like JJ was driving him to his breaking point.

"Someone is eager," JJ said, running hand on his inner thigh, making Yuri moan slightly as he wanted another kiss from him.

"You really should share your toys, big brother," Thomas said, taking Yuri's chin in his hand, turning him to face his direction. "May I?"

Yuri did not know if Thomas was asking him or JJ, but he heard JJ laugh out, "Watch out! He bites!"

"Maybe I'll bite back," Thomas replied, capturing Yuri's lips. Yuri gasped as he felt Thomas' tongue enter his mouth- but JJ was not stopping it, no, he was rubbing his leg- but there were too many hands on his leg.

Yuri was going to say something, but it felt like Thomas was trying to devour him. His tongue was so demanding in his mouth, nothing like JJ's was. Squirming on JJ's lap, a hand brushed over his crotch making his eyes snap open and his pull back.

"It's just me, princess," JJ said, pressing his palm harder into his crotch, making Yuri close his eyes and lean back on JJ. There were hands rubbing at his calves, another set on his shoulders and of course JJ's on his crotch. Once Yuri thought he had placed where everyone was, another set of hands where on his feet as a mouth kissed the arch of his foot.

It was too much-Yuri snapped his eyes open and whimpered.

"Oh, our princess is getting overwhelmed," JJ said, kissing at Yuri's neck. Yuri moaned loudly and continued to squirm in JJ's lap.

"Stop being selfish with him, little brother," Liam said.

"Well he is _mine,_ " JJ said.

Yuri wanted to bitch, tell JJ he belonged to no one, but at that moment JJ bit down on his neck, making his mind cloud over of any rational thoughts. Crying out, Yuri grabbed at who ever was closest and started kissing them. He figured by the demanding tongue, it was Thomas again.

Hands were all over him as he was draped on JJ's lap, pulling at his pants, twisting his body. He didn't even care that his pants had been pulled off, too much was going on. Gasping as he broke the kiss, Yuri looked over at JJ, and they both nodded to each other.

 _This was happening!_

Yuri wanted to pinch himself as he knew this _had_ to be a dream. There was no way JJ was allowing this- or that it was even happening. Sure he had had dreams of being ravished by multiple men, not that he would ever tell JJ- but they were dreams, just dreams.

Hands- too many hands were on him as he was lifted from JJ's lap and somehow bent over the large ottoman in the living room. He remembered the day he came home and JJ had that huge ottoman, and a smile on his face. Saying it was perfect for Yuri to get on his hands and knees and be fucked on. Yuri had rolled his eyes as he took off his clothes. Who bought furniture strictly for fucking?

Hands rubbing gently at his back, and his shirt was lifted off of him. JJ's warm body over his, kissing at his neck, his hands pulling at the elastic of his underwear. "Enjoy the royal treatment, princess."

Perching on the ottoman, he lifted his hips as JJ pulled his briefs off. There he was, bare naked in the middle of their living rooms, with four Leroys staring at him. Yuri wanted to make himself look the best he could, arching his back, he lifted his ass up, hearing gasp come from the other men in the room. He _wanted_ them to look at him.

Hands on his bottom, he could imagine JJ was behind him as he could see Liam and Samuel in his peripheral vision.

"Told you he was a beauty," JJ said, squeezing at his ass.

Yuri whined and wiggled his ass at him. "Don't start teasing me now!"

A slap at his ass and JJ laughed. Yuri growled, then felt another slap on his other cheek. He knew JJ liked to tease, but this was getting too much. Between the four of the Leroys and the couple beers he had- he was ready for this. He also was aware JJ was going to show him off- let his brothers see what was his.

"Thomas, hand me the bottle over there."

Yuri heard the shuffling behind him as JJ's hands squeezed at him. The moment they were gone, they were back again, this time cold and wet. Yuri moaned, knowing what was coming.

A finger entering him and Yuri arched his back, wanting more. He was already hard and ready to just get on with it. Knowing how JJ was, he would drag this out. More shuffling as everyone gathered behind him, watching as JJ slowly pushed his finger in and out of his ass.

"Watch how his ass just sucks at my fingers," JJ said, adding another finger into Yuri.

Whining out, Yuri pushed back against the fingers, feeling as he was slowly stretched open. Wet sounds coming as JJ started to push his fingers deeper, reaching and curling his fingers- the moment his fingers brushed his prostate, Yuri was moaning out, grabbing the ottoman for purchase.

"Stop fucking teasing me!" Yuri whined out.

"Liam, why don't you go occupy where he is being bossy," JJ said.

Yuri moaned as Liam came into view. As he bent over, Yuri leaned up as their lips met. Liam was sweeter with his kisses, not as demanding at Thomas, and not as firm as JJ was. It was gentle and as Liam's lips moved against his, JJ curled his fingers again, making Yuri moan into Liam's mouth.

"He is still making noises," JJ said, pushing another finger into Yuri's ass.

Crying out, Yuri wanted nothing more than JJ in him. His cock was so hard was leaking all over the ottoman. Liam stood back up, unzipping his pants, pulling his cock out and rubbing the head of his cock on Yuri's lips.

Looking up, Yuri swore if JJ cut his hair all off- it was him in front of him. Opening his mouth, sticking out his tongue- Liam slapped his cock gently on his tongue.

"Open a little more, princess," Liam said, running a hand through his hair.

Opening his mouth wider, Liam slipped his cock into his mouth then back out. He was still pushing behind him as JJ was working his fingers in him- three fingers.

Taking his hand, Yuri couldn't take it anymore and went to grab his own cock as Liam slid his cock back deeper into Yuri's mouth. The minute his fingers wrapped his own cock, a hand was on his wrist pulling it away.

"Now, now, that is cheating," a voice that sounded like JJ's- but he knew wasn't. It had to be Thomas or Samuel.

Yuri whined as Liam slowly pulled his cock back out. This time when he pushed his cock back in, Yuri wrapped his lips and started to suck at his cock- hallowing his cheeks. A low moan came from Liam as he did this. Looking up, he saw blue eyes- identical to JJ's looking down at him.

"Fuck, he is a pretty one," Liam said, running his fingers through his hair.

"He is beautiful," JJ said, pulling his fingers out. Yuri wanted to whine, but he was sucking to hard on Liam's cock. His bottom felt open and empty.

Pressure coming back to him, Yuri gurgled around Liam's cock. He could feel the press of JJ's cock entering him. Hands on his hip that were clearly the way JJ held him as he slowly pressed into him. He felt so full- even while Liam pulled his cock slowly out his mouth then pushed back in.

"He can deep throat," JJ said, his breath coming short and fast.

Yuri just wanted JJ to thrust into him- stop all this fucking teasing. Shifting his eyes, He saw Samuel watching them, his hand on his crotch palming at his own cock. He wanted so badly to touch is own cock, stroke it and feel the relief. Looking the other way, Thomas had his cock out and was stroking it slowly. The moment JJ bottomed out on him, he wanted to moan out, but that was the moment Liam grabbed his hair and fully pushed down his throat.

"Holy shit!" Thomas whispered under his breath, seeing both his brothers deep inside Yuri.

Yuri closed his eyes, letting the feeling of it all wash over him. A cock deep in his ass and one down his throat. How the hell did JJ know what his fantasy was? A tight hold on his hips, tears springing free from his eyes and they were both slowly dragging back out of him.

Keeping his lips secure around Liam's cock, grabbing the base of his cock and starting to suck up and down. JJ was thrusting harder into him, each push knocking against his prostate, making his cock spurt with each thrust. It felt so fucking good and Yuri moaned.

JJ kept a hard hold on Yuri's hips, that pale ass in the air as he pounded down on him, always so tight and invited.

"Fuck! His mouth is a dream," Liam moaned out, letting go of Yuri's hair and just running his fingers through it.

"He is a dream… once you get over his attitude," JJ laughed out, pounding harder into Yuri.

Yuri wanted to bitch about JJ's cockiness, but he couldn't- Liam was thrusting deep down his throat. It was hard to keep where the sensations where coming from. Feeling his orgasm approach, Yuri had to let off of Liam's cock and stroke him as he felt his entire body explode around him. Crying out, he dropped his head down as JJ continued to pound into him through his orgasm.

"Liam," JJ said, "Don't come yet."

A few more hard pushes and JJ's hips were shaking as he kept himself deep in Yuri, painting his insides with his release. Leaning over, JJ kissed at Yuri's shoulders. "I love you," he whispered in his ear.

Yuri felt empty again as JJ pulled out, he was worn out and could have easily just let JJ carry him back to bed- but another set of hands were on him and his empty feeling was gone.

"Damn, JJ! He is tight!" Liam said. He only lasted a few quick thrust before he was groaning and kissing Yuri's shoulders.

"That's two princess, can you handle two more?" JJ asked, kneeling down where Yuri was panting- face down in the ottoman.

Nodding, Yuri felt overstimulated- but he still wanted this. Hands on his shoulders and he was being lifted up. Arms around his chest holding him tight and turning his head. Samuel was always quiet, but as he kissed him, Yuri found himself whimpering into it. There was such a silent power to Samuel that left Yuri breathless. The way Samuel held him, caressed down his body as he kissed at his neck, had Yuri breathing hard.

"Are you ok to go again?" Samuel asked him.

Yuri nodded, keeping himself braced against Samuel's body, his back to his chest as Samuel lined himself and slowly pushed in. He could see JJ sitting on the couch, smiling over at him.

"No fair! Sam is getting him all to himself!" Thomas whined out.

JJ laughed as Liam joined him on the couch, handing him a beer. "They why don't you go join in?" Liam suggested.

The way Samuel rocked against Yuri, filling him, caressing him- was almost too much for his over sensitive body. He was glad Samuel was taking it slow, but Yuri slowly started wanting more.

Thomas joined Yuri, kissing at his collarbones, running his hands over his body as Samuel continued to roll his hips against him, in him. Moaning out, Yuri felt so good. He could glance and see JJ smile at him, watching his every move.

He wanted to put a show on for JJ, biting his bottom lip, Yuri reached out a grabbed Thomas' cock and stroked it. The way Thomas moaned out was loud- so much like JJ was. He could feel how wet Thomas already was, and tightened his grip on his cock.

"Fuck! I'll cum if you keep that up!" Thomas said, taking Yuri's hand off his cock, kissing down his chest.

Samuel kept a steady rhythm behind him, rolling his hips, dragging his cock slowly out and back in so Yuri felt every inch of him. Strong hands holding him up and Yuri moaned out when Thomas' hand wrapped around his half hard cock, gently stroking him back fully hard.

Yuri loved attention and right now he was the center of it.

"You are so wet and tight," Samuel whispered in his ear. Yuri noticed that Samuel was a broader than the other brothers, he felt so secure being held up by him. The more he rocked into Yuri, the better it felt. Yuri moaned out, pulling Thomas to him, kissing him deeply.

A few more pushes into him, and Yuri could feel Samuel's body start to quiver behind him. "I'm so close."

Moaning into the kiss with Thomas, Yuri tightened up around Samuel's cock, hearing him moan- his body shaking hard behind him. Kisses on his neck and hands working down his chest, that empty feeling returning as Samuel slid out of him.

"He is all yours, Tom," Samuel said, turning Yuri's head, forcing him to break his kiss with Thomas and kiss Samuel. "You were amazing," Samuel whispered to his lips.

Moaning out, the warmth that was behind Yuri was gone as he fell forward into Thomas' arms.

"Saving the best for last," Thomas said, pulling Yuri to him. He found Thomas was as cocky as JJ was- and he had to chuckle at it. "Can you lay back?"

Yuri shifted on the ottoman- him and JJ had used it so many times for so many positions, he knew he could. "Yeah, scoot off first." When Yuri laid back, his legs hung over but his body fit perfectly on the large ottoman. Thomas was smiling down at him, pulling his legs up, bending him in half.

"I want to see your face as I fuck you," Thomas said, leaning down, kissing Yuri, pressing his legs further back. "Fuck! You are flexible!"

"You have no idea little brother!" JJ laughed out.

Cum was slipping out his ass as Thomas position his cock at his abused opening. Yuri knew he would be sore come morning, but dammit- this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Thomas entered him fast and hard. Crying out, Yuri ran his nails down Thomas' back. The way Thomas bucked his hips down, slapping against Yuri, he was fast and hard. Loud wet sounds from all the cum in Yuri's as with each push. Yuri cried out the more he thrusted into him. Reaching between them, Yuri grabbed his cock, stroking it in time with the hard thrust. Once Thomas his his prostate, Yuri was screaming, his cock leaking all over his stomach. Each thrust causing him to spill more and more.

More hard thrust, more wet slapping sounds and Yuri was close again. The more he stroked at his cock, the harder Thomas pounded into him. Turning his head, he saw JJ wink at him.

Thomas was not giving in, the way he could keep the hard thrust going, over and over, set Yuri over the edge. Moaning out, he felt himself release on his stomach, tightening around Thomas' cock.

"Ah!" Thomas moaned out, his hips stilling while deep inside Yuri.

They were both covered in sweat as Thomas came, mixing his cum with the others. Lips on his, and they shared a wet, lazy kiss. With Thomas' softening cock, there was a rush of warm cum slowly dripping out of him.

Yuri was thoroughly spent and his body worn out. Thomas pulling out of him, assisting with pulling his legs back down. He knew he was a mess, but he was so tired. He didn't care he was filled to the brim with cum, all he wanted was sleep.

Arms back around him, and Yuri opened his eyes, seeing JJ smiling down at him, rubbing his hair back. "Come on, princess, I'll go clean you up."

"I'll go start you two a bath," Samuel said, getting up and leaving out the room.

Yuri loved how easily JJ could just pick him up. There was no way he could walk at this moment, holding tightly to JJ. A warm kiss on his temple and Yuri laid his head on JJ's shoulder.

"I got you, don't worry," JJ said, walking them back to where he could hear the water running.

Closing his eyes, Yuri knew JJ would hold him and clean him. For every moment JJ would be a pompous ass, he was also caring.

"I feel like I could sleep for days," Yuri mumbled.

"We can sleep in tomorrow," JJ said, kissing him again. "You looked so beautiful tonight, I am so lucky to have you."

"Yeah you are," Yuri said, holding JJ tighter.

It was only the start of their weekend, and Yuri was already worn out.


End file.
